Notre dernière partie d'échecs
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Meg fera tout pour venger la mort de ses enfants.


**A/N : écrit en réponse au thème "dans les ténèbres" pour la communauté d'écriture 7-couples sur livejournal**

Et dire qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus se faire prendre au piège.  
Ah.  
Comme quoi, elle ne changerait décidément jamais. Megara, éternellement laissée sur le bord de la route parce que son cœur ne comprend pas que les hommes n'apportent jamais rien d'autre que la désolation et la tristesse.  
Pourtant, elle y a cru, à cette dernière histoire : ça n'est pas tous les jours qu'un dieu de l'Olympe renonce à l'immortalité pour pouvoir vivre sur terre avec une humaine. Et si elle doit être tout à fait honnête, les premières années avec Hercule ont été un véritable bonheur. Il lui répétait sans cesse que l'immortalité aurait été bien fade sans elle, qu'il était fou amoureux, qu'il ferait d'elle la mère de ses enfants et la femme la plus comblée du monde. Meg avait acquiescé, et réciproqué ses paroles, parce qu'elle y croyait dur comme fer.  
Et fou, Hercule a fini par le devenir de manière irrémédiable. Meg n'a jamais su pourquoi – certains parlent de la jalousie de Héra de voir son fils si heureux alors que son propre mariage battait de l'aile, d'autres disent que c'est le résultat des coups pris par Hercule en entrainement, que ça lui a broyé le cerveau, d'autres encore rapportent que cette folie a toujours été là et que c'est à la fois un miracle et une désolation qu'elle ne se réveille que maintenant. A vrai dire, tout ceci, c'est du détail. Peu importe ce qui a poussé Hercule à la folie. Le résultat, c'est leurs deux enfants égorgés dans leur sommeil, et le corps autrefois parfait de Hercule retrouvé putride dans un lac.  
Meg ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il l'a épargnée alors même qu'allongée à ses côtés, il lui aurait été si simple d'en faire sa première victime. Elle l'aurait nettement préféré, à vrai dire. Tuée dans son sommeil, sans savoir que ses enfants allaient bientôt perdre la vie de la main de leur père. Cela fait deux ans qu'elle implore les dieux de lui répondre, pourquoi est-elle encore en vie, pourquoi n'est-elle pas morte elle aussi. Ils refusent de répondre, peut-être parce qu'ils ont des choses à se reprocher, peut-être parce que la folie de Hercule était si imprévisible que même eux n'ont pas de réponse à apporter. Elle n'en sait rien, et une fois encore, elle s'en fiche.  
Deux ans que ses deux petits anges sont partis, et sa survie, Meg la doit au sort qui s'acharne à la maintenir en vie – le sort étant personnifié en Phil. C'est presque marrant, la manière dont il fait tout pour qu'elle ne sombre pas, quand elle repense aux débuts houleux de leurs relations. Presque seulement, parce que ses enfants sont toujours morts. Mais Phil a été là dès la découverte du drame, quand, alerté par les hurlements de Meg, il a accouru depuis sa maison voisine et trouvé la jeune femme en pleine crise devant le lit que partageaient les deux petits. Il a vu leurs visages paisibles, en apparence simplement endormis, et puis le sang qui courait sur leur gorge, preuve du crime atroce qui avait été commis. Phil a cherché Hercule, ne l'a pas trouvé, et il a supposé qu'il s'était lancé à la poursuite des meurtriers, alors il a demandé à Pégase de l'aider à porter la jeune mère jusqu'à chez lui en attendant le retour de son époux.  
Mais Hercule n'est jamais revenu, et quand on a retrouvé son corps, Phil a compris. Meg aussi. Elle a sombré encore plus profondément dans les ténèbres quand la réalité du crime – un infanticide – s'est imposée à elle, mais Phil n'a pas perdu espoir, et si deux ans plus tard Meg est toujours en vie, c'était uniquement à cause de lui.  
« Grâce à moi, tu veux dire » corrige-t-il sans cesse, mais Meg ne lui sera jamais reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir laissée périr, parce que le temps a passé mais que la douleur est toujours là et qu'elle s'intensifie chaque jour où elle oublie encore un peu les traits de ses enfants.  
Mais le fait est qu'elle a repris des forces, et que plus elle oublie le visage de ses anges, plus elle a soif de vengeance. Mais comment ? Leur meurtrier est mort sans lui avoir laissé la chance de le détruire elle-même. Pourtant, elle a besoin de quelqu'un, d'un coupable, mais qui ?  
Et puis un jour elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire : poser la question à Hercule. Pour trouver un responsable qu'elle puisse elle-même détruire. Pour le tourmenter lui s'il ne lui donne pas de nom. Peu importe. Il faut juste qu'elle y aille. Elle connait le chemin par cœur, évidemment : elle l'a emprunté des centaines de fois à l'époque où elle servait encore de pion sur l'échiquier de Hadès. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a aucun mal à descendre au centre de la terre, là où errent les morts. Là où elle va enfin pouvoir venger ses deux petits.  
Elle a entendu le récit de Hercule des centaines de fois, évidemment. Hadès est tombé dans le Styx, il y a plus de dix ans, et a priori, il n'en est plus jamais ressorti. Après tout, ils n'ont plus jamais entendu parler de lui. C'est pourquoi elle est surprise de le trouver assis sur son trône au moment même où son pied touche le sol de sa demeure. Lui ne semble absolument pas étonné de la voir là.  
— Je me demandais quand je te reverrais, Megara.  
Elle ne répond pas. Elle n'est pas venue ici pour lui. Elle se dirige vers l'endroit où coule la rivière et où les âmes se noient sans même lui accorder un deuxième regard.  
— Tu seras morte avant même d'avoir aperçu ce qu'il reste de lui.  
Meg s'arrête de marcher – elle sait qu'il a raison. Alors elle se tourne vers lui.  
— Vous avez réussi à sortir.  
— Evidemment. N'en déplaise à Zeus, je reste un dieu. Je suis immortel. J'avoue que la tâche n'a pas été simple, mais rien n'est jamais impossible quand on le veut vraiment.  
— Vous savez ce que je veux, et je le veux vraiment.  
— Oui, mais dans ton cas, je crains fort que cela ne soit impossible. Tu restes une mortelle, Meg, peu importe ce que ce Philoctète fasse pour te maintenir en vie, tu es presque déjà morte. Même les courbes que j'ai tant aimées autrefois sont parties.  
Il soupire, un peu trop dramatiquement au goût de Meg, avant de se lever et de parcourir la vingtaine de mètres qui les sépare. Meg sent alors son souffle glacé sur son visage, et la caresse sur son bras. Elle ne frissonne même pas. Ce n'est plus un luxe qu'elle peut se permettre.  
— Bien sûr, si tu le voulais, tu pourrais surement trouver un immortel prêt à t'aider.  
Evidemment. Elle ne répond rien, cependant – toutes ces années au service de Hadès lui ont appris quand elle est autorisée à parler, et quand il n'y a que lui qui compte.  
— Etonnement, il se trouve que toi et moi désirons la même chose.  
Meg soulève un sourcil. Hercule est déjà mort, son humiliation à lui est réglée.  
— Plus exactement, disons que toi et moi voulons chacun la tête de l'une des parties d'un couple bien trop encombrant.  
Elle comprend aussitôt. Lui désire la place et la destruction de son frère, Zeus. Quant à elle… les paroles de Hadès ne signifient qu'une seule chose : c'est Héra qui a poussé Hercule à la folie. C'est elle, la coupable dont Meg a tellement besoin. Celle dont elle veut la vie, corps et âmes.  
— Nous avons été une si belle équipe par le passé, toi et moi. Dans tous les domaines.  
Le passé… Meg revoit cette naïve jeune fille qu'elle était faire un pacte, vendre son âme, son corps, sa liberté pour libérer un homme de la mort, et cet homme était ensuite parti avec la première venue. Meg revoit cette jeune fille blessée servir un dieu sans le vouloir, sans en avoir le choix, et souffrir plus que jamais. Meg revoit cette jeune fille qui se croyait moins naïve tomber amoureuse d'un autre homme et lui offrir son âme, son corps, sa vie pour qu'il les massacre en tuant leurs enfants. Tout le crie : se lier à nouveau à Hadès court à la catastrophe.  
Mais sans lui, elle n'aura pas Héra. Alors elle grimace son premier sourire depuis deux ans quand elle dit « Où en étions-nous de notre dernière partie d'échecs ? »


End file.
